


I Can Be Cruel

by Mount_Seleya



Series: The Book of the Mother [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Forced Marriage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, POV Cersei Lannister, Post-Season Six, Rape/Non-con Elements, Showverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mount_Seleya/pseuds/Mount_Seleya
Summary: Cersei Lannister toys with her new husband on their wedding night.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Series: The Book of the Mother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/698752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	I Can Be Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend as part of the "No Excuses Writing Meme" on Tumblr. Title from the song "Cruel" by Tori Amos.

Evening bled crimson through the high windows of the chamber. The bells were still tolling across the city, a loud, merry clamour to herald a royal wedding. They had rung out the day she wed Robert in the Great Sept. But the Sept was a ruin now, and she sat the Iron Throne, and would rule as he had not.

Jon Snow stood by the canopied bed. His dark eyes burned in his pale face. Cersei could see the fury warring against his fear._ The wolf knows he's trapped_. The thought sent a vicious thrill coursing down her spine to her loins.

Cersei took a slow sip of her wine. Blood thrummed in her ears. She drank in the sight of her young husband, let the red, ringing silence drag between them. This was a heady new power. It's what Robert had done their first night. Made her _wait_. Made her quiver in mingled fear and anticipation. Of course, he'd been drowning himself in drink, entombing himself in the memory of a ghost, but she was a woman triumphant, a lioness ready to claim her prey.

At last she set her wine on the table. Stalked slowly toward her husband. The black silk of her gown kissed across the red marble floor with each step.

A tiny flinch shuddered through Snow when Cersei reached to cup his cheek. The apple of his throat trembled with a swallow. Ned Stark had been handsome, in a rugged, Northern sort of way, but this bastard was beautiful in a way men seldom were.

_And whole_, her mind nagged. She batted the thought away. It wouldn't do to think of Jaime in this hour. To picture the treason of his mouth working between hulking thighs. Her brother was lost to her, now, a sun sunk into shadow.

Cersei pressed the pad of her right thumb to the plush bow of Snow's lips. "_Undress_," she told him, a low, deadly whisper of a command.


End file.
